<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry's Past Incident by LadyoftheKnight349</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363632">Harry's Past Incident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349'>LadyoftheKnight349</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A One-Shot of a story myself and colorsofmyseason have been messaging each other on Tumblr. I mentioned in part of it that Harry Maguire had an incident when he was young and how his England manager rescued him from being killed by a wizard bent on power...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pep Guardiola/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry's Past Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I referenced that Harry Maguire was a wizard (this is set in colorsofmyseason's universe with magic, supernaturals and superpowers) who specialised in demon magic while chatting with colorsofmyseason, it hit me that I made Pep Guardiola the devil in that and that he was also Harry's biological father.</p>
<p>After this incident, Harry is forced to grow up without Pep and becomes extremely bitter until he learns about a prophecy that he and three others will defeat the one who tried to kill them as children.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>March 5th 1993</strong> </em>
</p>
<p><br/>Josep ‘Pep’ Guardiola waited in agony in the hallway of St Mary’s Hospital in Sheffield while his human wife, Mary, gave birth to their child “will you relax, Pep?” Pep glared lightly at his human friend “Pep, Elaine and I have three children, the first is tough, trust me” Jose Mourinho assured his friend “I get that, but mine and Mary’s isn’t going to be like…our kind” “Senor Guardiola?” The Nurse came out with a bundle in her arms “a healthy baby boy” Pep took his son from her arms as she passed him over to him. He had Pep’s black hair and Mary’s soft skin tone, his eyes opened, and Mary’s beautiful doe brown eyes were looking back as his son gurgled happily in his arms.</p>
<p><br/>“My wife, is Mary fine?” The nurse nodded “she’s asking for you both” she nodded Pep in to see his wife, Mary Maguire-Guardiola “there’s my boys” her tired Sheffield accent had a clear grin like the one on her face “what are we calling him?” Pep asked, sitting next to Mary and handing their son to her “Jacob, Jacob Harry Maguire-Guardiola” “Harry” Pep smiled, Harry squirming happily in his mother’s arms.</p>
<p><br/>Pep couldn’t believe he was once again a father, his past children had turned on him and almost destroyed the world, risking their own secret society, this time he knew Harry was going to be different than his other children “you’re thinking too hard again, Pep” Mary said as she put Harry to bed when she was able to return home “I’m fine, Mary” Mary knew the moment she met Pep he was far from a normal demon she’d encountered, he was the Devil in flesh himself, it meant that Harry was the Anti-Christ, but both Pep and Mary wanted him to follow his own path and make his own choices.</p>
<p><br/>“No, you’re not. Don’t lie to me, Pep. What’s wrong?” Pep sighed, ever since he’d returned to Earth, he’d been pestered and constantly monitored by the British Council for Magic and the Supernatural, especially by an irritating Italian who was extremely highly placed in them “it’s the Council, Mary. I’m scared if they ever find out about Harry being half demon, especially Mancini.”</p>
<p><br/>Mary frowned, she didn’t like the Council anymore than Pep did, the amount of sexist and degrading remarks that they gave a powerful wicca witch in Liverpool was enough to piss her off and she was a very powerful witch herself “he’ll be worried about the four who can overthrow him, from what I know, only Harry is the first one born” Pep shook his head “no, one is already older than Harry, Mary. A little girl from Newcastle whom he’s already gone for, she’s like Harry. The daughter to a wizard and the Queen of Fairies” Pep explained “then Harry’s next for him…” “If he ever finds out about him, Mary. He has to be passed off as a normal wizard, it’s the only way we can protect him.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Mary looked devastated at the prospect of lying to her son “Mary, <strong>Mi Amour</strong>, it’s the only way we can keep Harry safe until he’s old enough to understand who he is and what he truly is. He can’t have my last name, just yours” Mary nodded “I understand” Pep held his wife and looked out the window of their home which stood near and overlooked Sheffield Wednesday’s Hillsborough ground.</p>
<p><br/>Pep all too remembered the day his reaper ran into his office about ninety-five people, all different ages, genders and nationalities being crushed to death and arriving in Purgatory all dazed and confused where they were, the one who stood out most for Pep was a little boy of no more than ten years old named Jon-Paul, who was crying for his two younger cousins, Steven and Claire, Claire being back in the world of the living and in the crush “Pep?” “Sorry, I’m still thinking about five years ago, Mary” Mary knew what he was talking about and nodded. She knew where they lived was a touchy place for Pep, he had to deal with the fallout in Hell and trying to help the families from the shadows with their grief and the long, inevitable fight for justice for the ninety-six.</p>
<p><br/>Harry was beginning to take his first steps and wobbling “that’s it, Harry. Go on, go to Daddy” Pep was kneeling down with his arms stretched out towards his son “that’s it, Harry. Come on, come to Papa” Harry had a smile as he was toddling to his father and Pep caught him just before he fell over “that’s a good boy” Pep had the biggest smile on his face as Mary simply laughed happily at her husband and son. But she knew their happiness couldn’t last forever, the day would come when Mancini would find them and go for Harry, but she knew it would be another year or so before Pep would be forced to leave them behind to protect them.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Pep and Mary celebrated three of Harry’s birthdays happily with their close friends and family, many being Supernaturals and Magical like themselves, Jose being Harry’s godfather and favourite uncle, but Harry was beginning to show his demonic power just as his magical power was coming at the same time “it won’t be long, Mary. Mancini’s going to sense Harry’s power. Being the son of the Devil and a powerful witch, it’ll be like a beacon to him” Mary was getting scared for her family “I <em>won’t</em> let him take Harry from me, my son and husband are everything to me” she was fiercely defensive of those she loved, that was what attracted the cold-hearted Devil to her in the first place.</p>
<p>“Mary, he won’t care about who he hurts. Just so long those in the prophecy are gone or their power greatly diminished” Pep argued, the storm outside waking Harry up in his bedroom “Daddy, please make it stop” Harry barrelled into Pep, scared for his life. Pep knew it was Harry’s nightmares and his power coming into play causing the storm “Harry, it’s alright. Storms never hurt anyone, it’s just God moving his furniture and flicking the lights on and off” Pep assured his frightened three year old son, holding him protectively as he sensed Mancini approaching with two Council members “Mary, take Harry and go” Mary held their son closely “Pep, until death do we part” Pep hated arguing with her, but he just wanted his family safe “Mary, don’t argue. Please, take Harry and run.”</p>
<p><br/>Mary took Harry’s wrist gently “Mummy, what’s going on?” Harry whimpered, the storm getting fiercer “Daddy has to take care of something, Harry. Pull your coat on” “he won’t be going anywhere, Mrs Guardiola” a snide voice said “stay away from my family” Mary knew the second was Pep’s whenever he was in his true form, but he had always asked for her never to see him like that “stay away from my son, Roberto” she shouted, Harry whimpering and hiding his face in his mother’s long sweater.</p>
<p><br/>“He doesn’t deserve to live; demons and humans don’t mix” Mary was thrown away from Harry by Roberto and knocked unconscious “Mummy!” Harry made to go over to his mother but was blocked “Mummy! Daddy!” Harry cried in fear, he didn’t know what was going on. He saw his father’s true form fighting the two men with the one who hurt his mother, Harry was scared and crying even more, the storm getting worse every time Harry was getting worked up “you’ll not live like that hybrid freak in Newcastle” Harry saw someone throw themselves in harms way, protecting him, they kept his face held against their chest so he didn’t see their face, but he heard a rather posh sounding voice talking to the man who hurt his mother “he’s a child, Roberto. So was Miss Rachel, you lower yourself to attempting to kill two children, the Council will know about this” he shouted.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“You will pay for this in your team, Gareth!” The man, Roberto, snapped, storming and leaving, the man looked at Harry, who had passed out from the trauma. He gently touched his face and Gareth was hit by a vision of him as a young man in Manchester United’s red kit, the captain’s armband and a proud Pep standing on the touchline directing the players in sky blue against his son’s team. Then another flashed by with the boy beside the girl from Newcastle and two other boys standing tall against Mancini’s traitors to the Council with himself, Pep and others “this boy is destined for great things, he needs to be safe” Gareth thought to himself.</p>
<p><br/>With Mancini’s traitors gone, Pep reverted to his human form and looked at the injured man holding his son, he’d clearly taken the blow meant for Harry “you are hurt…” the man grunted “saving your son is more important, he’s fine as is your wife” the man was breathing heavily “no, that spell was designed to kill. You’re dying, Southgate” Gareth Southgate was resigned to his fate “there is still a future for you, but Mancini did curse you. You will lose something in your team, be it club or nationally” Pep said, slicing a vein on his wrist “drink, it’s the only thing that will save your life” Gareth was reluctant to, he wasn’t sure how it would affect his own magic “it will not affect your own, Southgate. But you need to drink” Gareth reluctantly let Pep press his wrist against his open mouth and drank his blood, slipping unconscious himself.</p>
<p><br/>Pep felt so guilty, his wife and son had been hurt and one of England’s best defenders had risked his life for a child he didn’t even know. Moments later, when he’d placed Mary on their bed and tucked Harry back into bed, Southgate was regaining conscious “how do you feel?” Pep asked, watching the Englishman sit up “better than I did before” Pep looked so guilty “you did nothing wrong, Guardiola. It was Mancini and his potential coup, there’s only four who can truly stop him and two haven’t been born yet. Your son and a young girl up in Newcastle” Pep nodded and sat next to him “I’m aware of the prophecy, I just want Harry safe, Gareth.”</p>
<p><br/>It broke Pep’s heart to leave his wife and son, but he had no choice “I have to leave them, it’s the only way I can protect them” Gareth’s heart went out to him, he knew Mary Maguire had changed the Devil himself from a cold-hearted and cruel demon to the loving husband and father he was, Gareth knew that feeling. He was a husband and father himself “I know you’ll watch him” Gareth looked to him “you know what he’ll do in the future, don’t you? If you ever work with him, Gareth, please protect him” Gareth nodded “I will, I swear.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>It would be twenty-four years before Pep saw his son again, he was the Manager of Manchester City and saw his son in Leicester City blue. Another two years and he was facing him in Manchester United red, but he bore the captain’s armband and Pep had to be proud at the sideline of his son leading Manchester United to beat Manchester City, he’s spoken to Ole as soon as Harry signed, telling him the truth about Harry, what he truly was and who his father truly was, the United Manager swore on his life to protect his son, even when Harry got into some trouble at times.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>